


A Toy's Fate

by Nepaserrali



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Marionette, Poetry, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepaserrali/pseuds/Nepaserrali
Summary: Thank you for reading this!I wrote this in a RemyLa Rhyme form, which I do not own. Credit goes to Laura Lamarca for the form, which can be found in the link.http://www.shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/remylarhymeform.html





	A Toy's Fate

Stained face of a marionette-  
Rosy cheeks now matched by a nose rubbed red.  
How sniffles and sobs, hiccups and tears hold such grief.  
Joy marred by misery's quartet.  
  
Quartet - a group of four friends bound  
temporarily as the rest are seized.  
Ripped away by the wishes of a greedy child,  
an unwanted solitude found.  
  
Found by schoolyard punks, limb by limb,  
he was torn ruthlessly and cast aside.  
When fixed, he was returned to an empty display  
that once held joy but now was grim.  
  
Grim can outline the boy so pained.  
No doll or toy turns to watch as he bawls.  
A usual sight to see, one every toy knows,  
one's innocence becoming stained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> I wrote this in a RemyLa Rhyme form, which I do not own. Credit goes to Laura Lamarca for the form, which can be found in the link.  
> http://www.shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/remylarhymeform.html


End file.
